


Just Take My Jacket

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hypothermia, M/M, Stranded, absolutely no ulterior motives, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Prompt: "Just take my jacket."Nate and Ray are separated from the legends on a mission in the 80s. It gets cold. Whatever shall they do...





	Just Take My Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I started this literally a year ago and just now finished it without actually reading what I had already written...

"Just take my jacket."

"I'm not cold."

"Ray, your teeth are chattering. You're shivering. Just take my fucking jacket."

"It's fine. I'm fine. Besides, if you give me your jacket then you'll be cold."

Nate rolled his eyes at Ray's stubbornness, although he did kind of have a point.

"Well, you can't stay like this. It's not even dark yet. You'll freeze to death."

"I'll go collect some wood. We can make a fire."

Nate gave Ray an annoyed look, knowing a campfire will only go so far in keeping Ray warm.

While Ray is collecting firewood, Nate attempts to make a campsite for them. He finds a decent log to sit on not too far away and drags it into the clearing. He realizes there isn't much he can do since they don't have any supplies and decides to sit on the log and wait. The sun is beginning to set and Nate is facing west, looking forward to the bright colors of the sky.

Ray finally returns, arms full of firewood. He somehow managed to find logs that will work perfectly.

Once they get the fire set up, they sit back on the log. Nate thought it was a decent size but now that Ray is next to him he realizes it isn't quite long enough for two fully grown men. 

Ray is shivering even more now and Nate is getting worried. He takes off his jacket and places it on Ray's shoulders. 

"Nate, I'm fine. Keep it." Ray resists again but Nate isn't giving up this time.

"Ray, you're in a threadbare shirt with your chest completely exposed. I still have two layers, one of which is a sweater. I'll be fine. Now take the damn jacket."

Ray gives in reluctantly, but he looks grateful. Nate can't help finding Ray adorable as he zips the jacket all the way up and buries his nose in the fabric. He puts the hood up too so all Nate can see are his eyes. 

"You look like the green arrow," Nate says, chuckling slightly.

Ray starts laughing too, and Nate swoons at his eye crinkles. 

With the beautiful sunset and the campfire, Nate feels like the moment is kind of romantic. Or it could be if Nate wasn't afraid Ray was gonna freeze to death. And if Ray actually reciprocated those feelings. Shut up just let Nate have his moment, okay?

"I still feel bad about taking your jacket," Ray says a few minutes later.

"Dude, stop. You don't always have to be so self sacrificing. Besides, you look kinda cute."

Nate isn't sure if it's a trick of the light but he thinks Ray blushes. Either way, Nate could definitely get used to Ray in his clothes. Even if the jacket has only been Nate's for a day. 

The sun has almost completely set and Ray is shivering even more. Nate is starting to get chilly too. 

"Hey I know I joked about this forever ago but... we should actually huddle for warmth. It's cold. Really cold."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Ray replies through chattering teeth. He immediately scoots over, so their entire sides are touching. Nate wraps an arm around Ray, realizing just how cold he is. 

They stay like that for several minutes, Nate gradually pulling Ray closer and closer. Ray's head is now tucked under Nate's chin, but he doesn't seem to be doing any better. The fire is starting to die out and the night has just begun.

"We're not going to make it all night like this," Nate says.

"We'll be fine. They'll find us soon."

"We don't know that."

They wait in silence for a few more minutes before Nate speaks again.

"I'm going to find us some more wood."

"There's plenty where I found these logs." Ray's voice is muffled by Nate's shirt since he's buried his whole face in Nate's chest.

"What, there's just a stack of perfect firewood in the woods?"

"Yeah."

Nate pauses. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, there was a whole stack." Ray has pushed off of Nate now, hands placed firmly on his chest. He looks confused. It's adorable.

"Ray. You know what that means, right?"

"Uhhhhh."

"You're supposed to be the genius. You must really be freezing," Nate mutters, rubbing his hands up and down Ray's arms.

"If there's firewood there must be a house nearby."

"Ohhhhh. That makes sense."

"Come on, show me where you found it."

Nate stands up then holds out a hand to hoist Ray up as well.

"Holy shit, your hands are freezing!" 

"All of me is freezing."

They take off in the direction Ray had gone earlier. Ray has hands tucked into his pits but is clearly struggling to keep out the cold. 

Nate quickens the pace, hoping to reach warmth sooner. Ray keeps up for a few minutes, but begins to fall behind. 

Nate acts without thinking, grabbing Ray's hand in his to pull him along. They stumble across the pile of firewood after a few more minutes of walking.

"Just a little farther. There has to be a house nearby."

They venture a little farther and sure enough, there's a house. It's a quaint home. No decor. There's some light that seems to be coming from a fireplace.

Nate drags Ray toward the door knocks. They wait a few minutes, then Nate knocks again.

"Come on, come on," Nate mutters under his breath. He glances back worriedly at Ray's shivering form.

Nate tries looking through the window, but doesn't see anyone.

"Can I help you?" a voice says from behind.

Nate whirls around to find a man holding grocery bags. He's wearing a long blue leather jacket with fur trim. He's wearing long gray pants and black boots. His black hat is tilted, and silver hair peaks out from underneath.

"Um, hi, my friend here is free-"

"Leonard?" 

"Raymond," the man, Leonard, drawls.

"You know each other?" Nate asks, looking between the two.

Leonard walks past them to unlock the door.

"Leave it to Raymond to freeze to death."

"It's not his fault-"

Ray places a hand on Nate's chest to stop him.

"It's okay, that's just how he is."

Leonard smirks but let's them into the house, then locks the door behind them.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Nate ushers Ray over to the fire place. He sees a fuzzy blanket on the couch and wraps it around Ray's shoulders.

Nate can already see some color coming back, but he stays by Ray's side with an arm around his shoulders.

"How are you alive?" Ray asks, angling himself toward the kitchen where Leonard is putting away groceries.

"Apparently an oculus explosion doesn't kill, it just scatter you somewhere in time."

"So you've been stuck in the 80s? But you didn't get hurt?"

"Only thing that hurts is the fashion."

"I'm confused," Nate finally pipes up. "Who are you?"

"Didn't tell the new guy about me? I'm hurt, Raymond."

"Leonard was one of the original recruits for the legends. He sacrificed himself for the team."

"I did it for Mick, not the rest of you idiots."

"He's not big on being called a hero."

"I can tell," Nate scoffs.

Ray sets an arm on Nate's shoulder. "But he is one. If it weren't for Mick and Leonard, I wouldn't be alive."

Leonard rolls his eyes. "I'm going to bed. Don't disrupt me. The guest bedroom is that way."

Leonard disappears down a hallway and a few beats later, Nate hears a door shut.

"Let's get some soup in you. It'll help warm you up." Nate stands up to begin looking for soup only to find a pot already on the stove.

There are bowls and spoons already out as well, and Nate scoops two heaping bowls. He carries them along with the spoons back to the living room, sitting criss cross on the ground beside Ray. He passes a bowl and spoon before finally speaking.

"I didn't expect him to be so, uh, thoughtful."

"Leonard cares about people. He just doesn't like to show it." Ray has his hands wrapped around the bowl, and Nate has to admit, he looks pretty adorable. He immediately scolds himself. Now is not the time to think about how attractive his best friend is. Ray nearly died of hypothermia for Christ's sake.

They finish the soup in silence, staring into the fire. When Ray finally sets down his bowl, Nate grabs their dishes and places them in the sink. He can wash them tomorrow, but right now he needs some sleep. And so does Ray.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Nate says as he pulls Ray to his feet. 

They find the guest bedroom down the hallway opposite the one Leonard went down. It looks cozy, but unused. There's a king sized bed in the middle, covered in blankets and pillows. Nate looks around but does not see another mattress or even a sleeping bag.

Across the hall is a bathroom and linen closet. Nothing for him to sleep on though.

"Um, I guess I'll sleep on the couch," Nate says, forcing his eyes to the ground. Ray has already begun stripping off his clothes, and is now climbing into bed in just his boxer shorts.

"What? Dude, this bed is huge. We can share. Besides, I need your body heat."

"A-alright." Nate begins to climb into the other side, but Ray shoots him a look.

"You're wearing your clothes?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Ray shakes his head. "Strip," he commands, and God that does things to Nate.

But he does what he's told, thankfully not popping a boner in the process, and finally climbs in. Ray immediately rolls over, throwing an arm across Nate's torso and spooning him. Nate is used to being tactile around Ray, but never this much. And certainly not with such little clothing.

But within minutes Ray is snoring, and Nate let's himself relax. He falls asleep quickly in the warmth of Ray's embrace, and doesn't wake until late into the morning.

When he does, it's to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and with Ray still glued to his back. Nate sighs, he could get used to this.

Unfortunately, his sigh wakes Ray, who seems to just now realize that in his cold, delirious state he had snuggled up against Nate's mostly naked form.

Ray rolls away, whispering an apology as he climbs off the mattress.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?” Ray asks. His eyebrows are furrowed and it’s completely unfair for him to be so adorable this early in the morning. Which is why Nate ends up saying what he does next.

“In fact, I actually liked it.” 

“You-”

Ray is cut off as Leonard opens the door.

“Breakfast is ready. Eat quick, we’re leaving soon,” Leonard drawls.

After quickly dressing in the clothes Leonard gives them, simple gray sweats that Ray is practically bursting out of, they make their way to the kitchen. They shovel pancakes into their mouths without talking or making eye contact. The tension is thick, and Leonard picks up on it, narrowing his eyes.

“What’s going on with you two?”

When neither of them respond, Leonard rolls his eyes and stands up. 

“Fine, don’t tell me. Get your shoes on. We’re heading to whatever the rendezvous point is. I think it’s time for a reunion,” Leonard says with a smirk.

They head back to where they had been stranded. Within a few minutes, the Waverider materializes, landing in the clearing. The hatch releases and Sara appears.

“Thank God you’re oka- who the hell is this guy?”

As they move closer, a look of realization dawns on Sara’s face. 

“Welcome back,” she says, smiling.

“Good to be back,” Leonard says with a smirk.

They make it to the bridge and Leonard is greeted with confusion and cheers. Jax gives him a fist bump and even Martin shakes his hand.

Mick punches him. Hard.

“Don’t ever do that again, asshole.”

“Blame Pretty.”

Mick grabs Leonard by the shirt and pulls him in for a harsh kiss. Nate gasps at the sight.

“I didn’t know Mick had a boyfriend,” he chokes out.

“Husband, actually. I think,” Ray replies. 

“Okay, let’s give them some space. Everyone disperse, we’ll figure out how he’s here later.”

“Actually, I can explain,” Ray says.

Ray tells them what Leonard had said as everyone leaves the bridge, but Nate isn’t focusing on his words. He’s lost in Ray’s handsome face, imagining what his lips feel like.

Nate manages to pry his eyes away and force himself to enter his own room, but Ray appears a few moments later.

“Hey, can we talk?”

“Sure,” Nate says, trying to hide his nerves.

“What you said earlier… did you mean it?”

This is an out. Nate should take it. He can just play it off like it’s nothing.

“Yes.”

Idiot.

Ray’s face breaks out into a grin.

“Does that mean you’d also say yes to being my boyfriend?”

Holy shit.

“Yes. Yes, of course!”

“Can I kiss you?”

This time, Nate doesn’t respond verbally. 

Ray really doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my reason for breathing
> 
>  
> 
> https://i26.online/2015/03/1970s-shirt-attack.jpg 
> 
> Ray's outfit: left yellow pants and low cut shirt
> 
>  
> 
> http://reenied.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/05/flagbros3s-744x1024.jpg 
> 
> Len's outfit: blue leather jacket with fur
> 
>  
> 
> Nate's outfit: thick floral sweater, big green coat, blue pants


End file.
